It has been stated that when two or more substances in combination show unexpectedly high activity, as for example, miticidal activity, the resulting phenomenon is referred to as synergism. The mechanism of synergism is not fully understood, and quite possibly may differ with different compositions. However, the term "synergism" as used in this application means a cooperative action encountered in combinations of two or more biologically active components in which the combined activity of the two components exceeds the sum of the activities of the components when used alone.
It is an object of this invention to provide new insecticidal and synergistically effective miticidal compositions containing as the essential active ingredients an arylpyrrolecarbonitrile and an arylpyrasoleoarboxamide or an arylnitropyrrole and an arylpyrasolecarboxamide.
Arylnitropyrroles and arylpyrrolecarbonitriles are described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 392,495, filed Aug. 11, 1989 incorporated herein by reference thereto, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 208,841, filed Jun. 23, 1988 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 079,545, filed Jul. 29, 1987, now abandoned.
Arylpyrasolecarboxamides are disclosed in the European patent application number 88 106430.7, publication number EPO 289 879.
The above applications describe the disclosed compounds as highly effective insecticidal and acaricidal agents useful for the control of Coleoptera, Diptera, Lepidoptera, Hemiptera, or Orthoptera and Acarina.